1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a register configurator that establishes a correspondence between data related to field devices and a position of the data in a register that updates the data. Also, the present invention relates to a field control system including a register configurator that establishes a correspondence between data related to field devices and a position of the data in a register that updates the data. Also, the present invention relates to a register configuration method by which a correspondence between data related to field devices and a position of the data in a register that updates the data is established.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2010-092875, filed Apr. 14, 2010, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
All patents, patent applications, patent publications, scientific articles, and the like, which will hereinafter be cited or identified in the present application, will hereby be incorporated by reference in their entirety in order to describe more fully the state of the art to which the present invention pertains.
When performing data transmission between field devices, which perform a wireless communication based on the ISA100.11a field wireless standard, and a host device, the field devices and the host device may be connected through an ISA100 wireless gateway that is based on the ISA100.11a field wireless standard. If the host device is a Modbus/TCP client, then the above data transmission can be performed through the ISA100 wireless gateway including a Modbus/TCP server and an ISA100 backbone router. The ISA100 backbone router performs the wireless communication with the field devices. The Modbus/TCP server includes a Modbus register that performs data mapping.
The field devices and the wireless gateway perform the wireless communication of Publish/Subscribe method based on the ISA100.11a field wireless standard. The ISA100 backbone router receives process data, which is output from the field devices, through the wireless communication. The Modbus/TCP server performs mapping of the received process data on the Modbus register. The Modbus/TCP client receives the process data that is mapped on the Modbus register from the Modbus/TCP server, and performs control of the field devices and so on. As described above, the process data is updated by successively mapping the process data on the Modbus register.
The area where each process data is stored is defined by a definition file. The definition file defines register mapping information that the Modbus/TCP server stores. The definition file includes a text that lists a correspondence between information that specifies each process data, data size of the process data, and a register number of the Modbus register. In an operation of a configuration by which the definition file is generated, the information of the correspondence related to many process data must be listed in a text form. Thereby, the operation of the configuration is very complicated. Errors easily occur and it is difficult to find the errors.